A Father Letter (redon)
by SnakeGirl101
Summary: it's been a year sins the clue hunt ended and now it's father's day. Amy and Dan Read a letter from their dad. re-edited


**A Father Letter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues **

**POV: 3rd person **

**Summary: it's been a year sins the clue hunt ended and now it's father's day. Amy and Dan Read a letter from their dad. **

**Please read: This is a re-posted store after editing but my still have some airs feel free to tell if there are but in a nice was because I already know I can't spell. No Beta and it shows**

**Thank you for reading this now the story. **

Dan and Amy Cahill sat at their kitchen table think about their parents, partially their dad Arthur J. Trent. Today was father's day after all and the two planned to go to his grave. Dan had so few memories of his parents, so the opportunity to be closer to them in any way was special. He has dreams of going fishing with his dad or to a sports game. He would imaging his mother Hope fussing with every little injury he got and telling him bed time stories.

Though Amy had a more memories of their mom and dad, it still was not enough for her, she wanted to go shopping with her mom, talk about boys like her friends at school can do with their moms. To have her father tell off boys that he believes arrant good enough for her, to have a father that's there to hold here and confer her when things go wrong.

All of a sudden their Uncle Fiske came in to the kitchen interrupting the kid's dreams and fantasies and bring them back to reality.

"Look what I found among your parents old things." Fiske said to the two depressed looking teens.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"A letter you father wrote to you." Fiske beamed.

Amy knocked over her chair to get to the letter while Dan knocked over the ice cream cookie sandwich off the counter. Amy was a second faster than Dan and grabbed the letter and read it out loud.

_"My dearest children,_

_If you're reading this your mom and I are probably dead. I don't know how old you are or when this happened. But I want you to know the most imported thing are - we love you more than anything in this universe and nothing could stop that"._

Amy had to stop to brush a couple tear away_._

_"Now I'm assuming you know of the clue hunt so I'll give you some advice. Because their people that will stop at nothing to win and if that means killing anyone in their way, they'll do it. Keep in mind everyone has a past that drives them so never judge a book by its cover. There will be good guys and bad guys, but most will be somewhere in between. But let's move on to something less depressing like… _

_Oh sorry your mom told me to tell you. "Amy never feel you need to wear nor do anything because it's "in" but because you want to, cause theirs more important thing in life. Dan you better be careful - she would lose it if you got hurt. Finley always know that your mom and I love you both so much."_

_Well diners almost done and I need to get you two cleaned up._

_All My Love Dad_

_P.S. Dan, go to the Red Sox's game and catch a ball for us. _

_P.S.S. Dan, keep an eye on the boys that get too close to my little girl."_

Amy was had tears flowing freely now and Dan looked close behind. Fiske escorted the two to the car and drove to the grave yard.

**Cemetery **

As the car pulls up to the old iron gates of the cemetery, the Cahill's silently get out of the car for once not fighting. Both with flower in a hand and in the other holding on to each other.

"Hi dad we read your leader today." Dan said shakily while placing a dozen multi colored flowers on the ground. "Don't worry I'll make sure to check out all the boys that are after Amy."

"Dad, Uncle Fiske took Dan and I to see the Red Sox and he caught the ball." Amy whispered.

The two siblings talk to their parent's grave a will longer. There told them about their adventure on the clue hunt, how Isabel was put in jail for their deaths, that the younger generation was on fairly good terms with each other, and most importantly that there loved them to.

Just as they turned to leave a warm breeze gently ruffled their hair and they could have sworn they felt their dad and mom there with them.

**A/N: Sorry I'm not in to baseball so if anything regarding the subject my not be true or accurate. This was written before Vesper Rising and I will not change the story to fit the new information so Arthur is dead without a question. Review and tell be what you think helpful citizen is welcomed flames are not, as I aid up there I already know how bad my spelling is so be nice. **

**Thank You all for reading. **


End file.
